The Priestess of Genbu
by Yukiko2
Summary: Hokkan is in trouble and the Genbu Seven await their priestess. Sakura has found herself in Hokkan. Tomite is waiting for the Priestess and finds Sakura. Is she the one? The Priestess and Tomite's true love?
1. The Priestess of Genbu

1 Chapter One: The Priestess of Genbu  
  
Tomite sat on his bed quietly trying to imagine what the Genbu No Miko would look like. All of the warriors were carefully located and were brought back to the temple in Hokkan, thanks to Tomite and Hikitsu. They knew that it was almost time for them to meet their priestess fore this was a time of poverty in Hokkan. Just then someone knocked on Tomite's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Tomite asked without averting his gaze.  
  
"It's Inami, can I come in?" a voice said from the other side of Tomite's door.  
  
"Sure," Tomite muttered and Inami came in. Her long blackish-red hair was tied back into a bun. She carried a tray of food and set it down next to Tomite's bed. She watched Tomite closely noticing that his gaze didn't change since she walked in.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Inami asked. "The priestess, again?"  
  
Tomite nodded. "I can't stop thinking about her. What she will be like," Tomite said as if he was in a daze.  
  
"Well I'm sure she'll be here soon. Uruki and Hatsui are in town, right now, looking for any mysterious looking girls," Inami said.  
  
Tomite nodded. "What if she never comes?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Then maybe she won't. Maybe the next Genbu Warriors will be more successful," Inami said sweetly. "But you can't think like that, Tomite. It's not good for your health."  
  
Tomite smirked. "Well…I'll leave you to your food," Inami said as she walked out quietly.  
  
Tomite turned and saw his food. (I'm not hungry. Not while I'm thinking about her. I think I need a nice walk.) Tomite grabbed his shoes, slipped them on, and then left for town.  
  
Sakura found herself in the weirdest place ever. (Where am I? In a movie?!? This place isn't in Tokyo! I don't think I'm even close to home! This place looks like Ancient China!) Sakura roamed the busy streets in her school uniform asking everyone where she was, but no one answered. They just stared at her with disgust and walked away. Then she ran into a young man. "Excuse me," Sakura apologized.  
  
"Are you lost?" The young man asked as he dusted himself off.  
  
"Yes! Yes I am," Sakura said. "Could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"You're in Hokkan," the young man said. "Listen, there's a nice corner over there where I can answer any of your questions, that is, if you'd like to."  
  
"Yes, thank you," Sakura said following him to the corner. The corner was dark and gloomy. "Umm…I was wondering where I could get some food?"  
  
The young man snickered as he grabbed Sakura's arm, his eyes were filled with evil. Sakura raised her hand and slapped him. "Let go of me! I didn't say you could touch me!" Sakura snapped, but the man didn't let go. He pushed Sakura against the wall and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.  
  
"Don't touch you? Don't touch you? I'll touch you as much as I want!" The young man snickered.  
  
"Let me go!" Sakura screamed as she tried to struggle free. "Help! Someone!"  
  
"Help! Someone! Please!" Tomite heard someone scream from the dark corner at the West End of the town.  
  
(That's not a safe place to be for a girl. Better go check it out.) Tomite hurried over and saw an oddly dressed, young woman struggling with a dirty young man. The girl had dark black hair, the same color as Inami's, and she wore a very odd outfit, one that was definitely not of his time. (What a beautiful girl. My heart…it's racing. Why? Is it because of that girl? But she doesn't seem to be like the other girls in Hokkan. This girl…she must be the Priestess of Genbu.)  
  
Tomite pulled out his bow and arrow and shot one at the man's arm. The arrow changed into an ice snake, which bit into the man's arm. The man screamed in pain as he shook the snake free from his arm. He held his arm tightly and tried to stop the bleeding. Tomite jumped down from the roof and jumped in front of the girl. "I suggest you leave now or I will surely kill you," Tomite said sternly as he pointed another arrow at the man's head.  
  
The man ran off screaming in pain, and left Tomite with the strange, young woman. Tomite put away his bow and arrow, and turned toward her. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Tomite asked.  
  
The girl stared at Tomite in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come I'll take you to the Temple of Genbu. You can rest there," Tomite said. The girl looked cold and she held her arms tightly to her body. "You must be cold. Hokkan is the country in the north and so it's the country with the most snow. Here take my jacket, it'll keep you warm."  
  
Tomite took off his jacket and put it around the girl. "Thank you," the girl said. "So you'll take me to a temple?"  
  
Tomite nodded. "If you'd like to go that is," Tomite said with a smile.  
  
"I think I can trust you," the girl said as she began to walk away with Tomite. "My name is Sakura. Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Chamka," Tomite said only telling her his birth name.  
  
"Chamka, huh? I don't think I know anyone by that name," Sakura giggled.  
  
"Really? It's a popular name from amongst my tribe. You're not from around here, are you?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Of course not," Sakura said. "I'm not dressed like you, am I? I really don't know how I got here."  
  
Tomite laughed. "Yeah, you're definitely not dressed to be in Hokkan," Tomite laughed as they finally reached the temple. "You can stay in my room and warm up if you'd like."  
  
"If that's alright with you," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Of course," Tomite said. "Do you need anything?"  
  
"Do you have a warmer pair of clothes I could possibly wear?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get you some," Tomite said as he walked out. "I'll be right back."  
  
Tomite walked out of his room and down the hall. He stopped at Inami's room and knocked on her door. "Who is it?" Inami asked from inside.  
  
"It's me," Tomite said. "Listen I need some clothes. Can I borrow some of yours?"  
  
Inami ran to the door and flung it open. Her face was filled with curiosity. "What!?! You wouldn't be able to fit in my clothes!" Inami asked curiously. "Why do you really need them?"  
  
"There's a girl in my room that needs warmer clothes," Tomite said. (I can't tell her that this girl might be the Genbu No Miko. She'll freak.)  
  
"Let me see her so I can see what size she is," Inami said walking toward Tomite's room. "What? No! That's alright, I'll go ask her," Tomite said frantically.  
  
"Tomite, what's wrong? Are you hiding something from me?" Inami asked.  
  
Tomite pressed his back against the door trying to keep Inami out of his room. "Listen, you have to keep a secret for right now," Tomite said. "Please?"  
  
Inami sighed. "Fine," Inami muttered, "but this better be good."  
  
"Ok. Well you know how I was thinking about what the Genbu No Miko would be like?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Inami asked.  
  
"Well…she's in my bedroom," Tomite said.  
  
"What!?!" Inami exclaimed. "Tomite, you have to tell Hikitsu and the others. They've been waiting just as long as you have."  
  
"Inami, I'm trying to get her to stay," Tomite said. "So please. Just let me try and talk to her. Just give her some clothes."  
  
"Fine," Inami sighed.  
  
"Yes! Thanks, Inami," Tomite said letting her in.  
  
Inami walked in and saw Sakura sitting quietly on Tomite's bed. She saw her long, blackish-red hair, and her dark, brown eyes. Then she saw her clothes, she looked very cold in her short skirt. "Hi. My name is Tanne," Inami greeted. "What's yours?"  
  
"Umm…I'm Sakura," Sakura greeted. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, Chamka tells me you need some clothes," Inami said with a smile. "Well…you look like my size so if you'll follow me, we'll get you something of your liking."  
  
Inami took Sakura's hand and led her back to her room. "Chamka, you have to wait here," Inami said as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
Sakura found herself in a room that was the same size as Tomite's. Inami smiled and pointed to her closet filled with clothes. "Go ahead and pick something out," Inami said.  
  
Sakura looked through Inami's clothes and found a black-hooded cloak, a pink shirt with transparent sleeves, and black pants that were wavy. "What do you think?" Sakura asked.  
  
Inami looked at her and took the black cloak away. "This looks better," Inami said showing Sakura her look in the mirror.  
  
Sakura smiled and turned toward Inami. "Thanks so much," Sakura said. "I feel so much warmer."  
  
"Good," Inami said. "Now, let's go show Chamka."  
  
Inami opened the door and let Tomite in her room. Tomite saw Sakura and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe how much better Inami's clothes looked on Sakura than Inami. (She looks so beautiful. I never thought that the Genbu No Miko would look this beautiful. This just makes me not want to tell anyone else. I'm so glad I found her and Uruki and Hatsui didn't. I don't know if I'm going to be able to resist her much longer.)  
  
"So? What do you think?" Inami asked.  
  
"You look great," Tomite said.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said blushing.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. I'm going to talk to Chamka really quick, why don't you pull your hair up alright. I think it'll look better than leaving it down," Inami said.  
  
"Alright," Sakura said as she sat in front of the mirror. Inami pulled Tomite out of her room and closed the door behind her.  
  
"What?" Tomite asked.  
  
"You have to tell the others. We can't just keep being nice to her without telling them," Inami said. "You have to tell them now."  
  
"But…" Tomite began.  
  
"Tomite, she's supposed to help our people. They're suffering and she can be the one to save them," Inami said. "Think of the people, Tomite."  
  
Tomite lowered his head. "Fine," Tomite muttered.  
  
"Go now," Inami said. "I'll keep an eye on Sakura."  
  
Tomite nodded and hurried to gather everyone in the shrine.  
  
Sakura sat in front of the mirror and tried to pull her hair up into something a little different than usual. (I wonder if Chamka was surprised. He seemed to be satisfied with the outfit. I wonder if he has a girlfriend. Maybe Tanne is his girlfriend. Sakura sat on the floor puzzled. What am I thinking? I just met him earlier today. He saved my life…like a true warrior. I bet I'm being a burden to them both…that's why they haven't come back in yet. What was I doing before I got here anyway? Oh yeah, I was looking for Aki…again. Oh, Aki. I hope you're alright.)  
  
Just then Iname came back into the room. "Where's Chamka?" Sakura asked.  
  
"He told us to meet him in the shrine," Inami said.  
  
"The shrine!? Where's the shrine?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just follow me," Inami said as she led her away.  
  
Tomite was already in the shrine when Sakura got there. With him were 4 other men and 1 young woman. He didn't look to happy, but he seemed to force a smile. "Hey. What's going on?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Is this her, Inami?" a low voice asked.  
  
"Yes, Hikitsu," Inami said.  
  
"You lied to me, didn't you, Chamka?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I didn't," Tomite said. "We're not going to hurt you, Sakura. I promise. It's just that you're not from this world. A young woman from another world is supposed to come to us when our country is in need to summon Genbu. We think that this young woman…is you."  
  
"Me?" Sakura asked. "You're joking. Listen, I think you've got the wrong idea, so I'll just let myself out."  
  
"Umiyame, stop her," the low voice ordered.  
  
"You got it," Umiyame said as a whirlwind of ice surrounded Sakura.  
  
"Stop! No! Umiyame! Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Tomite shouted.  
  
"Uruki, restrain Tomite," the low voice ordered and the young woman held Tomite back from helping Sakura.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomite exclaimed.  
  
Sakura felt the ice slicing her body. (Aki. Aki…where are you? You promised me that you'd be there for me and you're not here.) "Aki! Where are you!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning came through the doors and into the whirlwind of ice. Sakura opened her eyes and saw herself in a young man's arms, protecting her body from anymore wounds. Then she noticed that the young man was her twin brother…Aki.  
  
"Aki…" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Sakura, we can do this. You know we can," Aki told her.  
  
Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Suddenly, Urumiya flew backwards and landed on his butt. The whirlwind dissipated and dust filled the room.  
  
"What happened?" the low voice asked.  
  
Uruki let go of Tomite and Tomite ran down the shrine steps. "Sakura? If you hurt her…" Tomite growled.  
  
"Look!" Inami gasped. "Tomite…"  
  
The dust cleared up and the 7 warriors saw a young man and woman standing where the whirlwind was. The young woman was Sakura. "Sakura!" Tomite cried.  
  
"Don't you come any closer," the young man next to Sakura said.  
  
"Who are you? The low voice asked.  
  
"My name is Aki, the son of the goddess, Ceres, and if you touch my sister again, I will surely kill you," Aki said.  
  
"Aki…" Sakura gasped.  
  
"You're the daughter of a goddess, that's very interesting," the low voice said. "Then you must truly be the Priestess of Genbu, Sakura."  
  
"Priestess of Genbu?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Sakura," Aki interrupted.  
  
"The Priestess of Genbu is the one that will save our country. She will be granted 3 wishes by Genbu, any wishes that she desires," Tomite said.  
  
"Sakura!" Aki snapped.  
  
"Aki, I've got to do things for myself too, you know?" Sakura said. "Maybe this is what mother sent me here to do?"  
  
"Good choice," the low voice said as he emerged from the darkness. "We are the Genbu Seven, the protectors of the Priestess of Genbu. I am Hikitsu."  
  
A tall, well built, black haired man stepped forward. "I am Hatsui," he said.  
  
The woman that held onto Tomite stepped forward too. "I am Uruki," she greeted.  
  
"I am Umiyame," the man that put Sakura into the whirlwind.  
  
"I am Naname," a medium-sized man said, but he seemed to be blind.  
  
"And the other two?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, I am Inami," Inami said.  
  
"And I am Tomite," Tomite told her.  
  
"You? You two are Genbu Warriors?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We didn't want to tell you, Sakura. I'm sorry," Inami said.  
  
Sakura stared angrily at Tomite and he knew it. "I accept this quest and will succeed," Sakura said.  
  
"Good, you should get some rest. We will wait one week to do the ceremony and have it set up," Hikitsu said. "Inami, escort Sakura and her brother to a room."  
  
"Yes, Hikitsu," Inami said. "Please, follow me, Sakura. Aki."  
  
Iname walked out of the shrine and Sakura and Aki followed her to their new rooms. When they got there, Aki immediately walked inside. When Sakura was going to follow, Inami grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura. We didn't know what Hikitsu was planning to do if you refused. Tomite and I would've stopped him, but the others tied us up. Please forgive us," Inami pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sakura muttered and she walked into her room. Sakura slammed the door in Inami's face and Inami walked away sadly. 


	2. Is it Love?

Chapter Two: Is it love?  
  
"How is she?" Tomite asked Inami when she returned to her room.  
  
"She's really mad. I would be too if I were her," Inami said. "You should talk to her. She seemed to trust you."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm mad at myself," Tomite said.  
  
"Tomite, we didn't know that Hikitsu was going to tell Umiyame to do what he did. There was nothing we could've done," Inami said.  
  
"Yes, there is. I could've told her the truth from the beginning," Tomite said angrily.  
  
"Tomite?" Inami asked seeing the anger in his face. "You've fallen in love? Haven't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Tomite snapped as he stormed off.  
  
Sakura sat on her new bed angrily. "What's wrong?" Aki asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura muttered.  
  
"Do you want to go home? I can get us home easily," Aki said.  
  
"No, I've got to do this," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Why do you have to do this, Sakura?" Aki asked. "No one told you that you had to. Mother didn't, I didn't, no one did. So, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because…" Sakura began.  
  
"You're doing it for him, aren't you?" Aki asked.  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That boy, Tomite," Aki said. "You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to take a walk," Sakura said storming out of her room.  
  
Sakura found herself in a beautiful garden that was filled with flowers and fountains. She looked up and saw that she was in something that looked like a greenhouse. Sakura found a bench and sat down on it. She stared at her reflection in the water of a fountain. (What did I get myself into. Was Aki right? Am I really falling in love with Tomite? But how could I? He lied to me. I can't fall in love with a liar…can I?)  
  
Just then she heard footsteps. She ducked behind a fountain and poked her head above it. She saw Tomite. He was sitting by a fountain on the other side of the garden.  
  
(What if she hates me now? What am I thinking? Could Inami actually be right? How could I lie to her? I knew it wasn't right.) Tomite shifted in his seat, but then he saw a shadow from behind one of the fountains. Tomite stood up and slowly walked toward the fountain.  
  
"Uh oh," Sakura muttered as she stepped backward trying to step on the ledge, but she missed the ledge and fell backward into the pool of water. Sakura sat up and looked at her drenched clothes. "Oh great."  
  
Tomite hurried over and saw Sakura sitting in the fountain, soaking wet. He burst out laughing. "Wasn't cold enough for you?" Tomite laughed.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Gee…thanks," Sakura said as Tomite helped her up. As Sakura stepped out of the fountain, she slipped again and landed right in Tomite's arms. Her face against his chest, and his arms catching her body. Sakura looked up and their eyes met. Their hearts were racing like crazy.  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry about earlier," Tomite apologized. "I shouldn't have lied to you about why I brought you here."  
  
"Tomite…" Sakura began but Tomite cut her off.  
  
"And, I'm sorry about what Urumiya did to you," Tomite said. "I didn't know that Hikitsu would go that far. He's not like that usually, I promise you that. He's just stressed out because our people have been suffering for so long. He must've been desperate."  
  
"I understand," Sakura said. "Tomite…I know you tried to protect me and I want to thank you for that. But, you still lied to me…"  
  
Suddenly, Sakura found Tomite's lips attached to her's. Sakura's eyes grew wide but then she felt herself kissing him back. Her body relaxed and Tomite caressed her it.  
  
(Tomite…)  
  
(Sakura…)  
  
Tomite let her go and stared into her eyes. Their hearts were still racing. "Sakura…I…" Tomite began, but before he could finish, Hikitsu walked in. Tomite pushed himself away, took off his shirt, and wrapped it around Sakura's soaking wet body. Hikitsu saw them and walked over.  
  
"Hello, Tomite. Sakura. Sakura, I apologize for my actions earlier, it's just that our people have been suffering for so long, I needed you to be the one," Hikitsu apologized.  
  
"You don't have to worry, Hikitsu. I will be the one to summon Genbu. Just get everything ready," Sakura said.  
  
"As you wish, Priestess," Hikitsu said as he bowed his head and left the garden.  
  
Tomite looked at Sakura, who was shivering. "Come on. Let's get you inside. There's a fire in my room," Tomite said leading her away.  
  
Tomite handed her a blanket as her wet clothes dried by the fire. She wrapped it around her body and sat close to the fire. Tomite poured some tea into two cups and handed one to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she continued to stare into the fire.  
  
"Are you sure you're warm enough?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Well…not really, but I'll be fine…" Sakura began but suddenly found Tomite sitting behind her. His arms were wrapped around her body. Sakura could feel his warm breath breathing on her neck.  
  
"How about now?" Tomite asked softly.  
  
Sakura blushed and stood up, holding the blanket tightly around her. Then she turned to face him. Tomite stood up too and stared into her eyes. Then she turned away from him again. "I should get going," Sakura said as she picked up her clothes. They were still soaking wet, but she put them on anyway. "Thanks again."  
  
Tomite watched as she slowly headed for the door. (I should tell her how I feel. Maybe she feels the same way. I love her. I have to tell her.) Tomite grabbed her by the arm and stopped Sakura before she could leave the room. Sakura stopped but continued to face the door. "Sakura, I have to tell you something," Tomite said.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, but just continued to face the door. (What was he going to say now? Is he going to tell me he loves me? But…do I tell him that I love him too? Oh…what's he going to do?) "What is it?" Sakura said finally.  
  
Tomite turned her around to face him. His eyes felt as they were staring at her heart. (Is it really that obvious to him?) "Sakura, earlier, before Hikitsu came in, I was going to tell you something. Ever since we first met, I felt that there was something between us, something special. Sakura…I've loved you since the moment we met," Tomite said with a shaky voice.  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. (He did it. He said he loved me. Now what am I supposed to do? Do I say that I love him too? But…I don't know if I do. Oh, I'm so confused.) "Tomite, right now…I don't know if I feel the same way. I'm sorry," Sakura said as she left his room. Tomite's eyes grew wide, his heart felt like it shattered into millions of pieces.  
  
(She…she doesn't feel the same way? Is it true or did I just scare her? Oh…Sakura.) Sakura closed the door quietly and then leaned up against it. Her eyes filling with tears. (Well…I told him that I didn't know. Which is the truth. But why…why do I feel like I've just killed the one I love? I should go take a walk. Yes, a nice, long walk.) Sakura hurried away before anyone could stop her and left the temple grounds.  
  
What's taking Sakura so long? It's been at least 3 hours. Maybe I should go look for her or maybe I should ask that boy, Tomite. Aki walked out of the room and followed the hallway to Tomite's bedroom. He knocked on the door and Tomite answered it. He looked sad and heartbroken. He must've seen Sakura. I wonder if he told her that he loved her or maybe it was the other way around. "Tomite? Have you seen Sakura? She hasn't come back to the room yet? I'm starting to worry," Aki asked.  
  
Tomite's eyes grew wide. "She left about a half an hour ago to her room. At least from my room," Tomite said as he started to get worried. "I'll have the other warriors start looking for her at once."  
  
Tomite walked over to Inami's room and told her to have the others to start looking for her. "Aki, you should stay in your room. I don't know where she's gone, but I'll find her," Tomite said.  
  
"I know. I trust that you will," Aki said as he returned to his room.  
  
"Where do you think she could've gone?" Inami asked Tomite as they ran around the temple.  
  
"I don't know. You don't think she left the temple grounds, do you?" Tomite asked.  
  
Inami stopped. "As soon as we get the others to start looking, you and I are going out into town and looking," Inami said. "I have a feeling that she's out there, maybe even beyond the city."  
  
Tomite nodded and they hurried to get Hikitsu.  
  
Tomite and Inami grabbed their horses and started searching the town. (Sakura, where have you gone? Did I hurt you that much by telling you that I love you? If anything has happened to you…I don't know what I'd do.) "Tomite, that's your blanket isn't it?" Inami asked pointing to a brown blanket at the entrance of the town. It was sitting on a merchant's cart.  
  
"Yeah," Tomite said as he jumped off of his horse and ran to the merchant. "Excuse me, sir? How did you get this blanket?"  
  
"A young woman sold it to me for some food," the merchant said. "I'll sell it to you for 5 pieces."  
  
"Do you know where that girl went?" Inami asked the merchant.  
  
"Yeah, she left the town heading south," the merchant said. "She looked cold. I told her she should have kept the blanket, but she said that food was more important. Poor girl."  
  
"Here sir," Tomite said handing him 5 coins. The merchant handed Tomite the folded blanket and Tomite put it on the back of his horse. "Thank you, sir. Inami, we've got to get out there and bring her back before she freezes."  
  
Inami nodded and they raced out into the icy lands of Hokkan. Inami looked down and saw footsteps in the snow. "Tomite, look," Inami said pointing to the footsteps. "They must be Sakura's."  
  
Tomite nodded and they raced on. (Sakura, please be alright.)  
  
  
  
***Want to know what's going to happen to Sakura? Coming Soon: Chapter 3: The Suzaku Seven 


	3. The Suzaku Seven

Chapter Three: The Suzaku Seven  
  
Sakura dragged herself as far south as she could. Slowly, she felt herself get warmer and noticed that the temperature was getting warmer too. She looked down and noticed that there wasn't any snow. Sakura smiled and realized she wasn't in Hokkan anymore. Sakura turned around and stared back at the snow covered country. (I guess this is good bye, Tomite.) Sakura turned back around and started running toward the new country. Suddenly, a man with blue hair stopped her. He carried a staff with him and looked like a wanderer. "Did you just come from the icy lands of Hokkan?" the wanderer asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Chichiri, I'm a Warrior of Suzaku," the wanderer said. "Why don't you come with me to the capital of Konan, Hong-Nan. I'll introduce you to the Emperor."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Sakura said as they began to walk toward the big city of Hong-Nan.  
  
Tomite and Inami finally reached the border of Hokkan and Konan. "This is the border," Inami said. "She wouldn't go any further. She wouldn't last, would she?"  
  
Tomite turned to Inami. "Go back to Hokkan and tell Hikitsu that I think that Sakura has gone into Konan. I will go alone," Tomite said. "Tell him to continue with the preparations for the ceremony."  
  
"Are you sure? What if the Suzaku Seven attack you?" Inami asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. I have to take care of her," Tomite said. "This is all my fault, Inami. Before she disappeared…I told her that I loved her."  
  
Inami gasped. "Tomite…" Inami began but Tomite continued to talk.  
  
"I told her that I fell in love with her from the moment I met her," Tomite explained. "She said she didn't know if she felt the same way. I felt like my heart was torn to pieces, but I still love her. I've got to find her…on my own."  
  
"Oh, Tomite…be careful," Inami said as she headed back for the temple. Tomite raced on toward Hong-Nan frantically. (Genbu, please protect your daughter while I'm not there by her side.)  
  
Sakura found herself in front of a huge palace. There were guards everywhere and they were all dressed in red. Chichiri smiled when he saw the expression on Sakura's face. "Would you like to come inside?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Sakura nodded with excitement and followed Chichiri inside. (I hope Tomite's not mad at me.) Chichiri led Sakura into what seemed to be a throne room. On a chair in front of her, was a young man dressed in a red outfit. He wore what looked like a crown on his head. The man stood up and smiled at Sakura. He walked down toward them and Sakura suddenly realized that Chichiri was on his knees bowing to the man. Sakura dropped to her knees and bowed her head too.  
  
"Chichiri? Who is this young woman with you?" the man asked.  
  
"Hotohori, I found this girl on the border of here and Hokkan. She looked to be lost, so I brought her here," Chichiri said.  
  
"What is your name?" Hotohori asked Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked up and stared into the man's eyes. His smile made her heart begin to race. "My name is Sakura," Sakura said with a smile. Hotohori put out his hand and Sakura took it. He helped her up gently and continued to smile at her.  
  
"Well, Lady Sakura, welcome to Hong-Nan. I am the Emperor of this country, Konan," Hotohori said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well…I was kind of running away from someone," Sakura said as she remembered what had happened with Tomite.  
  
"Well then, Chichiri, why don't you have the cooks cook some food and then gather the rest of the Suzaku Seven and we'll have dinner," Hotohori said.  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Chichiri said as he hurried along.  
  
Hotohori took Sakura's hand and they took a walk outside. "Your kingdom is beautiful," Sakura said. "It's definitely not as cold as Hokkan."  
  
"Yes, well because we're in the south, it is always warm no matter what," Hotohori said with a smile. "Come. I would like you to meet the other Suzaku Seven."  
  
"Suzaku Seven? Is that like the Genbu Seven?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes. Like the Genbu Seven are to protect the Priestess of Genbu, the Suzaku Seven must protect the Priestess of Suzaku," Hotohori said. "How do you know of the Genbu Seven?"  
  
(Uh oh. I better not tell him that I'm the Priestess of Genbu. If their countries aren't allies then they might kill me. I better keep it a secret.) "Umm…I heard about them and their story from a merchant. It was quite interesting," Sakura said.  
  
"Then I'm sure you would be interested in meeting the Suzaku Seven, huh?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"Of course," Sakura said with a smile as she followed Hotohori back into the palace.  
  
Tomite found himself in the capital city of Konan, Hong-Nan. (She wouldn't come here, would she? Oh well…I better ask around.) Tomite stopped at one of the merchant's carts and saw the merchant sitting in front of it. "Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a young woman with black hair? She was wearing a pink shirt with transparent sleeves and black, wavy pants. Have you seen her?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Hmm…pink transparent sleeves, huh? And black hair? Does her hair have like a reddish tint to it?" The merchant asked.  
  
"Why yes! You've seen her?" Tomite asked.  
  
The merchant nodded. "She was walking with one of the wanderers. He took her to the palace," the merchant said.  
  
"Thank you," Tomite said as he rode off toward the palace. (Sakura, why were you with a wanderer? Did he kidnap you? If they find out that you're the Genbu No Miko, I don't know what will happen.)  
  
Hotohori sat down at one end of the table and Sakura sat down next to him. She saw 6 other people at the table, Chichiri was at the far end staring at her with a smile. Hotohori stood up and smiled down at Sakura. "We have a guest today that I would like you all to meet," Hotohori said. "This is Sakura, she came in from Hokkan. I would like to invite her to stay within the palace walls for as long as she would like."  
  
Sakura's eyes grew wide. "Uh…sure," Sakura said hesitantly.  
  
Hotohori smiled brightly. "Sakura, this is Nuriko, Tamahome, Chichiri, you already know, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, they are amongst the Suzaku Seven," Hotohori said.  
  
"But that would be six," Sakura said.  
  
"I am the last, Hotohori," Hotohori said.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Oh. Well hello everyone," Sakura greeted.  
  
Just then a guard came running in. "Your highness, there's a man claiming to be one of the Genbu Seven outside. He would like to speak to you about the Priestess of Genbu," the guard said.  
  
(Tomite? Could it be him? Could he have really followed me out here?)  
  
"The Priestess of Genbu? Why?" Nuriko asked.  
  
"He believes that we have her in our possession," the guard said.  
  
"Excuse me, Lady Sakura, I will be right back," Hotohori said as he walked away. Sakura got up and peered around the corner. He saw Hotohori speaking to someone but couldn't see who it was. Then Hotohori moved to the side and Sakura saw Tomite.  
  
Sakura gasped. "Would you like to be by Hotohori's side?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Chichiri escorted Sakura out of the room and he walked her over toward Hotohori. "Hotohori, I'm sure we can figure something reasonable out, correct?" Chichiri asked.  
  
Hotohori smiled when he saw Sakura. "Lady Sakura," Hotohori said.  
  
"Sakura!?!" Tomite exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Tomite," Sakura greeted. (Oh no, he's mad, I know he is.)  
  
"You two know each other?" Hotohori asked. "Then Sakura you must be…"  
  
"The Priestess of Genbu? Yeah," Sakura said. "You're not mad at me, are you, Hotohori?"  
  
Hotohori smiled and shook his head. "Of course not," Hotohori said. "Your invitation to stay in the palace is still open and I will extend it to him too, if you'd like?"  
  
Sakura smiled and she threw her arms around Hotohori. "Thank you, Hotohori," Sakura said happily.  
  
Hotohori smiled and then let her go. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," Hotohori said. "Come, Chichiri. Let's eat."  
  
Chichiri and Hotohori walked away and left Sakura alone with Tomite. Sakura watched them leave, but then realized she was alone with Tomite. Sakura turned around and saw Tomite staring at her. His eyes were filled with worry. (He's mad, I can feel it.) "Tomite…" Sakura began but suddenly she found herself in Tomite's arms.  
  
"Sakura, I was so worried about you," Tomite cried. "Why did you leave? Why?"  
  
  
  
***Chapter Four: The Truth is coming soon 


	4. The Truth

Chapter Four: the Truth  
  
Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry, Tomite," Sakura cried. "I panicked when you told me you loved me. After I left your room, I felt like my heart shattered into millions of pieces. So, I left. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt like I would be welcomed here and I was. I've met so many nice people."  
  
"Sakura, we have to go back," Tomite said. "We can't stay here."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura said pushing him away.  
  
"It's not that Hokkan and Konan aren't allies, it's just that I…I don't trust them," Tomite said.  
  
"Well…I do, and if you can't then maybe you should go back to Hokkan by yourself, because I'm not leaving," Sakura shouted angrily, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Sakura…" Tomite began, but Sakura had run back into the palace. He ran in after her, but when he found her, she was in Hotohori's arms, crying.  
  
"Lady Sakura? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"If you hurt her…" Tasuki said standing up angrily.  
  
"Leave him alone, Tasuki," Hotohori said. "Chiriko, why don't you escort Tomite to a room. I will take Lady Sakura to my room to get her to calm down."  
  
"What!?!" Tomite exclaimed.  
  
"Come, Tomite," Chiriko said escorting him out.  
  
"If you touch Sakura, I will kill you," Tomite said angrily as he followed Chiriko away.  
  
Hotohori escorted Sakura out of the room to his bedroom. Hotohori sat on his bed with Sakura and she cried in his arms. "Sakura? Are you alright? Did Tomite harm you?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Sakura didn't answer, but just continued to cry. Hotohori lifted her face and whipped away her tears. "Lady Sakura, it pains me to see you cry like this," Hotohori said as his lips kissed hers. Sakura's eyes grew wide and slowly, as she relaxed, she began to kiss him back. Hotohori slowly laid her down on his bed. His kisses moved down to her neck, but as they did, Sakura started to refuse him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hotohori," Sakura said sitting back up. "I just can't do this."  
  
"I know. I didn't think you could. You love that boy, Tomite, don't you, Sakura?" Hotohori asked. "That's why you ran away from Hokkan."  
  
Sakura gasped. "What happened, Lady Sakura?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"First, he lied to me about why he brought me to their temple," Sakura said angrily, "then, he tells me he loves me. I don't know what to think of him anymore. I'm so confused."  
  
"Why? Because you love him?" Hotohori asked.  
  
Sakura turned to Hotohori and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "I can tell you have deep feelings for him, Sakura. But because you felt misled from the beginning, you confused yourself. You have to go to him. Tell him that you love him," Hotohori said. "You know that is what you want."  
  
Sakura found herself realizing that Hotohori was right. (So that's why my heart felt like it was shattering when I told Tomite that I didn't know that I felt the same way. I have to go tell him.) Sakura's face lit up and she smiled at Hotohori. "Thanks, Hotohori," Sakura said running out of Hotohori's room to go tell Tomite. (It's my turn to tell him that I love him.)  
  
"Good luck, Sakura," Hotohori said to himself with a smile.  
  
Tomite sat on his bed angrily. (If he hurts her, if he even touches her…what am I saying? She ran to him. Oh, Sakura, I thought you loved me. I thought we were in love. What happened?) Just then, Sakura burst into his room. "Sakura?" Tomite exclaimed. Tomite stood up and Sakura ran into his arms. She was happy, very happy.  
  
"Tomite, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't know what to say to you earlier because I was still mad about you lying to me. But, everything is alright now," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"It is?" Tomite asked curiously.  
  
"Tomite, I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but better late then never, right? I love you with all my heart. I've loved you since the day you rescued me. Please say I'm not too late," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomite's eyes lit up and he lowered his lips to hers until they met in a kiss. Tears filled Sakura's eyes as she knew this felt right. "No, you're not too late," Tomite whispered to her. "I love you too, Sakura."  
  
(Tomite whipped away Sakura's tears and kissed her again. He slowly laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her. His kisses slowly moved to her neck. Their hearts were racing like crazy.) This is right. This is how it's supposed to be…with Tomite.  
  
***Chapter Five: Friendship of the Suzaku Seven coming soon*** 


	5. Friendship of the Suzaku Seven

Chapter Five: Friendship of the Suzaku Seven  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up and found herself next to Tomite. (He looks so peaceful. I shouldn't wake him, it's just too early in the morning. He might get mad if I do. I'll just go take a short walk, by the time I get back, he'll still be asleep.) She put on some clothes and walked out of the room. She walked happily down the hall and saw Tamahome practicing his martial arts. Sakura smiled and walked over to Tamahome. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, Lady Sakura, good morning. I'm just training, that's all," Tamahome said.  
  
"Do you need a partner?" Sakura asked. "I could help you train."  
  
"You? I couldn't fight a girl," Tamahome laughed.  
  
"You'd be amazed," Sakura said. "So, if I attack you? Would you fight back?"  
  
"No. You're a girl," Tamahome said.  
  
"Alright, well I'll just have to find out for myself," Sakura said as a golden glow surrounded her body. Sakura started running at Tamahome and started punching him. Tamahome blocked some, but suddenly found that she was too quick and she landed a punch across his face. Tamahome went flying backwards, crashing into a wall. "So?"  
  
"You're done," Tamahome laughed as he charged at Sakura.  
  
They goofed around for about two hours before they called it quits. "That was a lot of fun," Sakura giggled.  
  
"I haven't had a work out like that in years," Tamahome laughed. "Where'd you learn to fight?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "It just came to me one day," Sakura laughed and the golden glow disappeared. "I've got to go wash up. Where's the bathing room?"  
  
"Do you mind if I join you? There's a wall blocking two sides, we can talk and bathe at the same time," Tamahome said.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Tamahome led her away to the bathing room. He was right, there was a wall separating the two sections. Tamahome walked over to a cabinet and pulled out two towels. He handed one of them to Sakura. Then he pointed to a dressing room to her right. "You can get undressed in there," Tamahome said.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she walked away to the room. (I hope Tamahome's not like the guys back home, always wanting to just see a girl's body. What perverts!) She took off her clothes and folded them. Then in her towel she made her way to one side of the bathing spring. Tamahome was already on the other side. (I guess he's not. I guess he's actually a gentleman.) After about a half an hour of relaxation, Sakura wrapped the towel around her body and waited for Tamahome to come out. He came out shortly after.  
  
"You need some clothes?" Tamahome asked. "Nuriko can help you with that."  
  
"Why? He's not a girl," Sakura said.  
  
"He's a cross-dresser and has the heart of a young woman, I'm sure he has some clothes that will suit you," Tamahome said leading her to Nuriko's room.  
  
Tamahome knocked on Nuriko's door and Nuriko answered it. (Oh no. Nuriko's going to get the wrong idea with us both being in towels, especially with me being in a towel!)  
  
"Yeah? Why are you two in towels?" Nuriko asked curiously.  
  
"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea," Tamahome snapped. "Listen, Lady Sakura needs some clothes. Could you lend her some?"  
  
Nuriko nodded. "Actually, Hotohori asked me to give you this outfit," Nuriko said. "He said he thought it was your size. Here, you can get dressed in my room."  
  
Nuriko walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. Sakura put on the clothes and folded her towel. It was a red outfit that looked very pretty on her. When she opened the door, Tamahome and Nuriko couldn't help drooling. "Do you like it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You look great," Tamahome said.  
  
"You should show it to the Emperor," Nuriko suggested.  
  
"I will, thanks," Sakura said as she walked away.  
  
Tomite woke up and found that Sakura wasn't in the room at all. He quickly got dressed and hurried out of the room. (Where could she be? Is she trying to make me go insane?!? I've never run around like this…for anybody!) Tomite was lost in thought until he completely ran over Chiriko.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Chiriko exclaimed from the ground.  
  
Tomite stopped and saw Chiriko lying on the ground. He looked angry, but then he smiled at Tomite. "What's the rush?" Chiriko asked as Tomite helped him up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Chiriko. I didn't see you there," Tomite said.  
  
"Ah…don't worry about it. No one ever seems to see me," Chiriko said. "So where are you headed?"  
  
"I'm trying to find Sakura. She wasn't in the room when I woke up," Tomite said. "Have you seen her?"  
  
Chiriko thought for a little bit and then his face lit up. "Yes, I have. I think I saw her in Hotohori's room. They were talking, I think," Chiriko said with a smile.  
  
He saw Tomite's eyes start to fill with jealousy. "Oh, they weren't flirting or anything…" Chiriko said frantically, but Tomite already stormed off before he could finish.  
  
(That jerk. Who does he think he is? He's the emperor of this here country, but what does he want with Sakura? She's mine not his.) Tomite ran to Hotohori's room and flung the door open. Hotohori and Sakura were sitting on his bed laughing. "Oh, hello, Tomite," Hotohori greeted happily. "Sakura was telling me about her birth place. It sounds exciting."  
  
"You never told me about your world," Tomite said angrily.  
  
"You never asked," Sakura said with a smile. "Well, Hotohori, I think it's about time that I return to Hokkan. My brother is probably worried about me now, so, Tomite, we should get going."  
  
"Now?" Hotohori asked. "Are you sure? You could stay much longer, if you'd like."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "The ceremony should be ready soon, shouldn't it, Tomite?" Sakura asked.  
  
"By the time we get back to Hokkan and to the Temple of Genbu, Hikitsu should have everything ready," Tomite replied.  
  
Sakura turned back toward Hotohori. "I'm sorry. After the ceremony, I will come back and visit all the time though," Sakura said with a smile. "That is…if I don't have to return to my world."  
  
Hotohori threw his arms around Sakura and held her tightly in his arms. Then he pulled away. "If that is your choice, then we, the Suzaku Seven, will accompany you and Tomite, to Hokkan and observe the ceremony," Hotohori said with a smile.  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Hotohori. "Oh, Hotohori," Sakura said happily. "You're such a good friend."  
  
Hotohori blushed and then he let her go. "You should go pack some things before we head off to Hokkan. I'll have Chichiri get a ship ready. We'll head to Hokkan as soon as possible," Hotohori ordered as he ordered one of his servants to fetch Chichiri.  
  
"Hotohori? Are you serious?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I am. Why would I joke about such things?" Hotohori said as he lifted Sakura's lips to his own. Sakura felt the sweet touch of his lips touch her's. Tomite's eyes grew wide. (Grr…I hate him.) Sakura smiled at Hotohori and Tomite, and then ran back to her room. Hotohori stood up and saw Tomite staring at him with anger in his eyes. "Are you jealous of me, Tomite?"  
  
"Jealous!?! Of you, the Emperor of Konan!?! That's absurd," Tomite said angrily. (Jerk. You kissed her right in front of me. Of course, I'm jealous of you. You're all friendly with Sakura and she barely talks to me. I'm the one that she loves, not you. Me. She said so last night. I ought to kill you for even coming so close to Sakura.) "Why would you think of such a thing?"  
  
"The jealousy that fills your eyes," Hotohori said. "It's not like you two are married, Tomite. To her, she sees me as a friend, but one day that will all change."  
  
Hotohori smirked at the thought of Sakura. "I will win her love, and she will become my empress and rule at my side for the rest of her life," Hotohori said. "And you, will be back in Hokkan."  
  
"You jerk! She would never marry you," Tomite snapped as he charged at Hotohori.  
  
Hotohori pulled out his sword and pointed it at Tomite's throat. Tomite stopped and stared at the sharp point. "I'd watch your back around Sakura, Tomite," Hotohori said. "You never know when I will swipe her off of her feet."  
  
Tomite backed away from the sword and ran back to his room. (That jerk! How dare he point a sword at me! I should've killed him right then and there.)  
  
***What happens on the journey back to Hokkan? Just wait until Chapter Six: The Journey 


	6. The Journey Begins

Chapter Six: The Journey Begins  
  
Sakura started packing the bag that Nuriko had given her. (I wonder where Tomite is? I thought he was right behind me. I thought I saw jealousy in his eyes when he walked in. Does he think that there is something between me and Hotohori? Is he jealous of Hotohori? That's absurd.) Just then, Tomite burst into the room just like he had done earlier while Sakura was in Hotohori's room. "Tomite! What if I was changing my clothes!? Don't you know how to knock?" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomite ran over to her and picked her up. "What's with you and Hotohori? You're always with him!" Tomite exclaimed frantically.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura said. "We're just friends."  
  
"So, you love me and not him, right?" Tomite asked.  
  
"Of course, I told you that last night," Sakura said. "What? Do you think I was lying?"  
  
Sakura looked angry. (How could he think that I would lie about something so personal!?! What a jerk! I thought he loved me to. If he loves me then why won't he believe the words that come out of my own mouth.) Tomite saw the angry look in Sakura's eyes. (She's mad at me now. I know it. I shouldn't have doubted her. Oh, I feel so bad now.) "I'm sorry," Tomite said finally. "It's just that…Hotohori was saying stuff and I started to get confused."  
  
"What? You thought that I loved Hotohori? He's a friend, Tomite. F- R-I-E-N-D! Friend! Nothing more and nothing less," Sakura said.  
  
Tomite put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I know that now," Tomite whispered. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."  
  
Sakura rested her head against his chest. He's so warm. I wish we could remain like this forever, but I have a feeling that I'm going to have to fight for that wish to come true. Sakura looked up and kissed his cheek. "You don't have to worry about me loving anyone else, Tomite," Sakura said. "I've got all I ever wanted…in you."  
  
Sakura kissed him quickly again and then went back to her packing. Tomite watched her silently. (That's right. I'm the one that she loves, and I will always be by her side now, no matter what.)  
  
That afternoon, Mitsukake came knocking on Sakura's door. Sakura opened it and smiled. "Hello, Mitsukake," Sakura greeted. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Chichiri has prepared the boat. Did you have anything that you were going to bring? If you do, I will carry them onto the boat for you," Mitsukake said.  
  
Sakura opened the door a little wider, and pointed to the bag sitting in the middle of the floor. "That's all," Sakura said as Mitsukake walked over and picked it up.  
  
Mitsukake smiled. "Hotohori would like you and Tomite to follow me to the ship. Where is Tomite?" Mitsukake asked.  
  
"Right behind you," Tomite muttered from behind him in the doorway.  
  
Mitsukake turned around and saw Tomite standing behind him with his bow and arrow over his shoulder. Sakura smiled and they followed Mitsukake to the ship.  
  
The ship was huge. It was docked in the river to the east of the palace. Hotohori and the other Suzaku Seven were in front of the ship waiting for Sakura and Tomite. Hotohori smiled when he saw Sakura. "Hello, Sakura. Tomite. Are you ready to go?" Hotohori asked politely.  
  
"You bet," Sakura said.  
  
Hotohori put out his hand toward Sakura. She took it and he escorted her onto the ship. Tomite's anger began to rise again, but Chiriko pulled on his silk shirt. "Don't be mad, Tomite," Chiriko said with a smile. "Hotohori has been lonely for many years. He seems to be much happier now that Lady Sakura is around."  
  
(He's been lonely?!? I've been lonely too. But, I haven't had as much pressure on me as he has probably had on him. That still doesn't make it right, trying to steal my girlfriend away from me.) Tomite followed Chiriko onto the ship and the rest of the Suzaku Seven followed. Sakura couldn't believe the size of the ship. It was huge, the mast was almost as high as the mountains. "This is amazing, Hotohori," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"It's all because of Chichiri," Hotohori said pointing to Chichiri.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Chichiri, you're awesome!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Chichiri smiled happily. "Let's start moving," Hotohori ordered the men and the ship departed from Konan.  
  
Sakura watched as the ship slowly drifted away from the dock. (I don't think I've ever been on a boat this big. Mother would be too scared that I would fall off. But with Hotohori, the other Suzaku Seven, and Tomite around, I'm sure that will never happen.) Sakura walked down the stairs to inside the ship. There was a kitchen and 9 bedrooms inside. One of the rooms had Sakura's stuff inside. "That's your room," Tasuki said.  
  
He looked a little green. "Tasuki, are you feeling alright?" Sakura asked helping him up the stairs. "You look like you need some fresh air."  
  
"I don't think I ever want to leave land again," Tasuki muttered.  
  
Nuriko walked over and saw Sakura helping Tasuki. "Tasuki, are you getting sea sick?" Nuriko laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Tasuki snapped.  
  
Sakura giggled and saw Tomite sitting on the stairs. Sakura walked up behind him. She sat down and put her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Back home, we don't have a lot of beautiful scenery like this anymore," Sakura sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? Every place has got beautiful scenery," Tomite said curiously.  
  
"Nah, not from where I come from. The people build huge buildings, malls, houses, grocery stores, offices, just about anything, destroying all of the land. The animals are getting hit by cars, and soon will have absolutely no place to live other than the zoo. It's horrible," Sakura sighed.  
  
"That's terrible," Tomite said. "Do you like your home?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said. "All my friends are there. Aki used to be there, but he's here now. But it doesn't compare to this place."  
  
"Why not?" Tomite asked. "If you have all of your friends there…"  
  
"Because…I have you here," Sakura said with a smile. Suddenly, a huge splash of water came onto the boat and took the form of a woman. Sakura gasped at the sight of it. (A water sprite?!? I never thought I'd see one here.) Then it started coming at Sakura. (It's after me?! I've got to destroy it.) Sakura stood up and started running toward the back of the ship.  
  
"Sakura! What are you doing?" Tomite exclaimed.  
  
As she got closer to the end of the ship, she jumped off. Tomite gasped. "Sakura!" Tomite exclaimed as he ran over to see where she had went. Chichiri saw Sakura swimming around and saw the water sprite chasing after her.  
  
"Tomite, what is that?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just kinda jumped on the ship," Tomite said. "Sakura just started running, and then she jumped off the boat."  
  
Sakura swam as fast as she could, but the water sprite quickly caught up with her. The water sprite swam circles around her and started a whirlpool. Sakura's leg got caught in it and was slowly dragged under. "Sakura!" Tomite exclaimed.  
  
Sakura struggled free and jumped out of the water. The water sprite jumped out after her. Sakura stood on the ship, soaking wet, staring at the angry water sprite. (Why is it chasing after me?) "What do you want from me?" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
"Death must be brought to the Celestial Twins," the water sprite hissed. "You, daughter of Ceres will be the first to die."  
  
Just then, Aki appeared next to Sakura. "Sakura," Aki said. "I knew there was a reason mother sent me here."  
  
"Aki?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Who's that?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Her brother, Aki," Tomite said as he pulled out his bow and arrow. He pulled out one of his arrows and shot it at the water sprite. It landed right at the water sprite's feet and slowly began to freeze her.  
  
"What!?! What's happening to me?" the water sprite hissed. "I'm freezing…over!"  
  
Finally, the water sprite was gone. Frozen by one of Tomite's ice arrows. Sakura ran over to Tomite and hugged him tightly. "Tomite…" Sakura muttered.  
  
"You're safe, for now," Tomite sighed with relief as he dropped his weapon and hugged her. "Aki, how'd you get here?"  
  
"The same way I got inside the Temple of Genbu," Aki said. "I'm Sakura's twin. I can find her whenever she calls for me. She called…or at least someone called for her."  
  
"Aki, someone is trying to kill us. But why?" Sakura asked her twin brother.  
  
"I don't know, Sakura, but I'm staying by your side until it's over," Aki said reassuringly.  
  
Sakura walked over to Aki and hugged him tightly. "I was so scared, Aki," Sakura cried.  
  
Aki smiled and hugged her back. "It's alright, Sakura. Not only am I here, but so is Tomite," Aki said happily.  
  
"I know," Sakura sighed. "I'm lucky."  
  
(Thank goodness that I have a brother like Aki. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted. And thank goodness for Tomite. If he hadn't used his ice arrows on the water sprite, I think it might have been the end for Aki and me.)  
  
***Coming soon: Chapter Seven: Return to Hokkan 


	7. Return to Hokkan

Chapter Seven: Return to Hokkan  
  
Sakura woke up and found herself in one of the ship's rooms. She sat up and saw Aki and Tomite were sleeping on the bed with her. Tomite's arms were around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him. Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead. Then, she slipped out from his grasp. (He better not freak out like he did earlier.) She quietly opened the cabin door and snuck out of the room. She walked quietly up to the deck and looked around. Hotohori was sitting peacefully by the door, his sword in hand. Tamahome was staring up at the sky on the steps. Nuriko was with him, lying on his back and staring at the stars. Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki were nowhere in sight, but Chichiri was sitting next to the mast. He was thinking, at least that's what it seemed. Sakura walked up the steps further and walked over to where Nuriko and Tamahome were.  
  
"Hi, Sakura," Nuriko greeted as he sat up. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was. I just woke up," Sakura said with a smile. "What are you looking at?"  
  
"Just the stars," Tamahome said as Sakura took a seat in-between them.  
  
Sakura looked up at the stars and smiled. (Mother, why did you send me here? It was you that sent me here, wasn't it? Was I sent here to meet all of these people? My new friends? Or was I brought here for another reason?) "Thinking about something?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Sakura nodded. "My mother, she's a goddess," Sakura said. "The goddess of the celestial sky. That's why Aki and I are called the Celestial Twins. I was just asking her why I was sent here."  
  
"You don't know why?" Tamahome asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "For some reason, I just appeared in Hokkan. I don't know if my mother sent me here or if someone else did," Sakura said. "I wish I knew. Maybe I could figure out why that water sprite attacked me, if I knew that is."  
  
Tamahome put his arm around Sakura's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "I'm sure you'll figure it out," Tamahome said with a smile. "The answers always come…"  
  
"At the strangest times," Nuriko finished.  
  
Sakura giggled. (They're right. The answer will come to me…sooner or later.)  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up to the sound of the bird's beautiful morning song. Aki and Tomite woke up too and saw Sakura next to them. "Good morning," Sakura said with a smile. She seemed wide-awake already.  
  
"You seem like you got enough sleep," Tomite said as he sat up and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Of course, she's never grumpy in the morning," Aki laughed.  
  
Sakura elbowed him gently and ran out of the room to look at the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. Tomite and Aki followed happily. Sakura looked out and saw the beautiful, snow-capped mountains that surrounded them and the sweet, green grass. The animals were all out and lively, eating with their young ones, and the young ones playing with their siblings. Sakura watched happily. What a peaceful morning. Sakura was then surrounded by the Suzaku Seven. They all smiled down at her.  
  
"Lady Sakura, we will be arriving in Hokkan shortly," Chichiri informed her. "As soon as we pass through the mountain pass."  
  
"Thanks, Chichiri," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Sakura watched as they slowly passed through the mountain pass. Tomite and Sakura finally saw the small view of their Tomite's home. "Wow! I've never seen Hokkan like this," Chiriko said with a smile.  
  
Sakura looked at Tomite, whose face was lit up happily. Sakura smiled at the site of it and hugged him tightly. Tomite looked down and smiled at her. (You're finally home, Tomite.)  
  
As the ship docked, Sakura and Tomite saw Hikitsu and the other Genbu Seven riding up on their horses. Aki carried Sakura's stuff and jumped off of the ship onto the dock. "Lady Sakura!" She heard Hikitsu call.  
  
"Tomite! Sakura! You're back safe!" Inami exclaimed.  
  
Hotohori jumped off of the ship and landed on the dock. Then, he helped Sakura off of the ship. Tomite jumped off and put his arm around Sakura's waist.  
  
"We're all glad that you have made it home safely," Hatsui said.  
  
"Everything is ready for the ceremony," Urumiya said to Sakura. "We can begin whenever you would like."  
  
Sakura nodded as she got on Inami's horse with her. "Let's begin at once," Sakura said.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura felt something pierce her shoulder and she flew off the horse. Blood streamed down her arm and pain filled her body. Sakura looked to see what had happened and she saw an arrow sticking out of her arm. Everyone gasped at the sight of it. "Sakura!" Aki exclaimed as he ran over. Aki knelt down and pulled the arrow out of her arm.  
  
Sakura stood up and looked around. Then she saw him, an archer stood to the right of everyone. He looked strangely familiar, but when he saw Sakura staring at him, he ran. "Mitsukake, tend to Lady Sakura's wounds," Hotohori ordered as Mitsukake ran over and healed her shoulder with his powers.  
  
Aki threw his arms around her. "Are you alright?" Aki asked frantically.  
  
"I'm fine, Aki," Sakura replied. "Aki, I know that boy."  
  
"What boy?" Aki asked. (He must not have seen the boy that shot the arrow. Who was that? Where do I know him from?)  
  
"Come, Lady Sakura. You have to go and cleanse yourself," Hikitsu said as Sakura got back onto Inami's horse.  
  
"What about my friends?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I've got it covered, Sakura. I'll just get them there the same way I get around quickly. By the time you get to the temple, we'll already be settled in," Aki said.  
  
Sakura nodded, and the she and the Genbu Seven headed back to the temple on horseback. Aki turned to the Suzaku Seven. "Ready?" Aki asked. He snapped his fingers and everyone disappeared from the dock. The next thing the Suzaku Seven knew, they were in front of the Temple of Genbu.  
  
***The Conclusion coming soon 


	8. Let the Ceremony Begin (conclusion)

Chapter Eight: Let the Ceremony Begin  
  
Sakura arrived with the Genbu Seven and found Tamahome, Hotohori, and Nuriko sitting on the front steps waiting for them. Sakura hopped off and smiled at them. Hikitsu walked up behind her and escorted her inside. "Inami will take you to the bathing grounds where you are to cleanse yourself," Hikitsu said.  
  
Sakura nodded and followed Inami to a spring in the back of the temple. Uruki came too to assist Sakura since she was a girl too. Sakura undressed and handed her clothes to Uruki who set them aside. Then, she washed herself in the spring. "Lady Sakura, you may want to think about your three wishes while you bathe," Inami suggested.  
  
(Three wishes? What do I want to wish for? I know I have to wish for Hokkan's good fortune in the future, but is there anything else that I need to wish for the people of Hokkan? I could always wish for Tomite and I to be together. Should I wish that I can come back here whenever I desire? But, if I wish for Tomite and I to be together, then there will be no need for such a wish. What about everyone else? Should I ask them what they want? I know what I could do. I could wish for one thing the happiness of the Genbu Seven.)  
  
"Come on, Lady Sakura. Everyone is waiting," Uruki called.  
  
Sakura walked out of the spring and Inami and Uruki dressed her in the attire of a Priestess. "Ready?" Inami asked with a smile.  
  
Sakura nodded. (This is it. Time to summon Genbu.)  
  
Inami and Uruki opened the doors to the shrine and walked to their spots. Then Sakura turned the corner. Her face filled with happiness. Everyone smiled at her and Sakura walked up to the alter. She knelt down and bowed her head. The fire grew larger and larger until a man appeared in it. The man stepped down and Sakura stood up on her feet. "You are Sakura, I assume," the man said. "I am Genbu, the god of the northern country, Hokkan. I will grant you three wishes that you will tell me in your head. They will be granted, if it is possible. Now wish."  
  
Sakura wished for the three things that she thought of in the spring. Then she opened her eyes. Genbu stared into her eyes and smiled. "It is done, however, only 2 of your wishes could be granted. Your final wish, I can not grant," Genbu said.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Do you have another wish?" Genbu asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head with disappointment. (My heart it feels like it has just been shattered into millions of pieces. Oh, Tomite, how can I face you now? Why can't we be together? Why?) "Then you will be able to summon me when you are ready to make that last wish. All you have to do is call out my name and I will grant your last wish," Genbu said as he disappeared. The flame went out and everyone hurried over.  
  
"So…what'd you wish for?" Umiyame asked.  
  
"Why don't you look outside?" Sakura said as all of the Genbu warriors ran to look out the window. They saw the streets filled with people. All of the people were happy, and they seemed to be a little wealthier.  
  
"They're happy," Inami said as she went to thank Sakura, but she was gone.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomite asked as he ran off to go look for her.  
  
Then he saw her, she was sitting in the garden looking at her reflection in the fountain. She looked disappointed. Tomite walked over and put his arm around her. "Sakura? What's the matter?" Tomite asked.  
  
Sakura turned around and buried her face in his arms. "Why are you crying? What was the wish that couldn't be granted?" Tomite asked.  
  
Sakura looked up and whipped her tears away. "What do you think it was?" Sakura asked angrily.  
  
Tomite gasped realizing what she had wished for. (She wished for us to be together forever and it couldn't be granted. Oh no. How could he do this to us?) "Sakura, I'm sure there is a way for us to be together," Tomite said as he hugged her tightly.  
  
"There is," Aki said from the entrance.  
  
Sakura looked up and saw Aki standing in the doorway. "Sakura, you know what you and Tomite have to do," Aki said.  
  
"Aki, no. Every couple that has gone through hasn't made it," Sakura cried. "I don't want to risk losing him. I can't."  
  
Aki walked over to Sakura and knelt down in front of her. "You know that if you get the other god's consent that it will happen and you two can stay together forever," Aki said. "You've got to. You two are truly meant to be together. You have to try."  
  
Sakura looked up at Tomite and shook her head. "I can't," Sakura said.  
  
Tomite lifted her lips to his and kissed them. "We're going," Tomite said to her. "I want to be by your side forever, Sakura. If this is the only way for us to be together, then we have to take that risk. If you have any doubt in your heart, Sakura, we will never truly be together."  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and nodded. She stood up and closed her eyes. "Genbu!" Sakura summoned and the god appeared in front of her.  
  
"Your last wish?" Genbu asked.  
  
"Take Tomite and I to the Judgement Gate to be judged by the gods," Sakura said nobly.  
  
Genbu snapped his fingers and Sakura and Tomite found themselves in front of a huge gate surrounded by desert.  
  
"This is it?" Tomite asked.  
  
Sakura nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. Tomite smiled down at her. "We'll make it, Sakura. I love you," Tomite said with a smile.  
  
"I love you too," Sakura said as she kissed him quickly.  
  
Then they faced the Judgement Gate. "Let's go," Tomite said as they started walking toward the gate. Then they walked through. When Sakura opened her eyes, Tomite was smiling next to her. They looked in front of them and saw a beautiful garden in front of them. Just then, Aki appeared with a woman that looked like Sakura except with blonde hair. They were smiling at them brightly.  
  
"Mother. Aki," Sakura gasped.  
  
"The gods have consented to your relationship, Sakura. Congratulations," Aki said with a smile. "Tomite, brother, welcome to the family."  
  
Sakura turned toward Tomite and hugged him tightly. "I told you we could do it," Tomite whispered into her ear. "I love you, Sakura. I will never leave your side…ever."  
  
***Thanks for reading. Sorry if it didn't end like you wanted it to, but you know how it is. I know this was kinda short, but it was my first fic and I kind of ran out of ideas at the end. I almost started adding more characters from other anime series but it would've gotten too confusing. Well thanks so much again! Right a review and tell me what you think! Be sure to look for more fics by me! ~ Yukiko  
  
***I'm creating a 2nd part to this story because some people thought it was too short. So look for part 2 soon. I think I'm going to call it The Priestess of the Four Gods. It'll be about Sakura's friend and Sakura, of course. So, be on the look out. However, it's going to be a crossover of a bunch of Anime. So look in the crossover section! 


End file.
